disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
In a Tizzy
"In a Tizzy" is the forty-seventh episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which premiered on March 27, 2015. Plot Ruby is working on her go-carriage for the Dinwiddie Pedal Power race when her friends show up. Sofia and Jade tell her their on their way to the go-carriage shop to get parts and asks if she wants to come. Ruby tells her friends she's already got the parts for her go-carriage for the Dinwiddie Pedal Power race this year. It's always been Ruby's dream to win that race but she's never won before. After her friends leave, Ruby tries to put the wheels on her go-carriage but she drops one and it rolls into the river. Once there, Ruby meets Tizzy, a Fairy Godmother, who, through a song, tells her she hasn't earned her wings yet because she has to earn them by making someone's dream come true which has alway been hard for her since all her attempts to help her previous Godkids ended up leaving them seriously hurt and publicly humiliated. Ruby lets her help finish her go-carriage and Tizzy teaches Ruby how to summon her. Meanwhile, Sofia and Jade are having trouble finding parts for their Go-Carriages. Eventually, they find parts at the castle. They meet up with Ruby and are shocked to see she's already finished her go-carriage so fast. After pedaling away, Ruby summons Tizzy and tells her she feels guilty that she didn't tell her friends about how she helped her. Tizzy tells her that there's nothing wrong with getting help and that's what Fairy Godmothers are for. Sofia and Jade arrive at Ruby's house and find out about Tizzy and her status as Ruby's Fairy Godmother. Jade realizes that the reason Ruby's go-carriage was finished so fast was because Tizzy made Ruby's Go-Carriage for her and is furious. Ruby tells Jade that she and Sofia are helping each other and that James and Amber are getting lots of help with their Go-Carriages and Sofia agrees. However, Ruby is starting to get annoyed by how Tizzy isn't letting her do anything on her own. On the day of the race, Ruby is worried she won't be fast enough so Tizzy uses her magic to make the pedals move on their own. During the race, Amber's go-carriage gets stuck and takes all the other racers except Sofia and Ruby out of the race. Afterwards, Sofia notices the pedals on Ruby's go-carriage moving all by themselves and realizes Tizzy has enchanted her's to move on it's own. Suddenly, disaster strikes as they come towards a turn. Unable to control her Go-Carriage, Ruby goes off the track and crashes into a barn. Tizzy appears to help her out but Sofia tells Ruby she can't get any more help from Tizzy because depending on her enchantments to win the race is cheating. Sofia also tells Tizzy that a little assistance is nice but there are things one must do themselves and the pair agree with her. Tizzy then uses her magic to do a do-over for the race and Ruby wins which earns Tizzy her wings, to their joy. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Melissa Rauch as Tizzy *Fiona Bishop as Meg and Peg *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Isabella Acres as Jade *Keith Ferguson as Announcer *Tyler Merna as Prince James Songs *Making Dreams Come True Trivia *The Go-Carriages are variants of Go-Karts. *This is the first episode where Amber is shown getting involved in a sporting event. *This episode marks Lucinda's third appearance in the series. **This is the first time Lucinda does not speak throughout the episode. *Fairy Godmothers need to earn their wings. *The announcer from "The Flying Crown" makes his second appearance in this episode, He is still voiced by Keith Ferguson, but in different accent. *This is the first episode to focus more on Ruby than on Sofia and Jade. Screenshots In-a-Tizzy-3.png 47. In a Tizzy (1) feat. Jade.png In-a-Tizzy-4.png|Ruby showing the plans for her Go-Carriage In-a-Tizzy-5.png|Ruby meets Tizzy In-a-Tizzy-6.png In-a-Tizzy-7.png In-a-Tizzy-8.png|Tizzy becomes Ruby's Fairy Godmother In-a-Tizzy-9.png In a Tizzy 2.png|Too late to buy parts for their Go-Carriages 47. In a Tizzy (4) feat. Ruby, Jade -Her Go-Carriage-.png|Ruby in her Go-Carriage In-a-Tizzy-10.png 47. In a Tizzy (6).png 47. In a Tizzy (7) -Test drive-.png|Sofia taking her Go-Carriage out for a spin 47. In a Tizzy (8) feat. Jade.png In a Tizzy 1.png In-a-Tizzy-11.png 47. In a Tizzy (10) feat. Jade -Race-.png 47. In a Tizzy (11) feat. Amber -Struggle-.png In-a-Tizzy-12.png|Crashed In-a-Tizzy-13.png 47. In a Tizzy (12) feat. Tizzy.png 47. In a Tizzy (14).png In-a-Tizzy-14.png In-a-Tizzy-17.png|Neck n neck In-a-Tizzy-18.png|Ruby wins In-a-Tizzy-19.png In-a-Tizzy-21.png|"Both our dreams came true!" Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes